


Схожу с ума по нему

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Easy Virtue (2008)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ларита была уверена лишь отчасти, что мистер Уитакер запрыгнет к ней в машину.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Схожу с ума по нему

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mad About the Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/34119) by [blushingflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingflower/pseuds/blushingflower). 



> Бета - paddy_bear
> 
> Mad About the Boy - ~"Схожу с ума по нему" - старая популярная песня о любви к кинозвезде. Перепевалась множество раз разнообразными музыкантами.  
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mad_About_the_Boy

Ларита была уверена лишь отчасти, что мистер Уитакер запрыгнет к ней в машину. И лишь отчасти могла понять, что она чувствует по этому поводу. Они были родственными душами, и ей была ненавистна мысль о том, что он может продолжить чахнуть в этом отвратительном доме с этими ужасными женщинами. Однако она не была уверена, нужен ли ей спутник в этой части её пути. Она была замужем дважды, и знала, что женщине сложнее идти своей дорогой в этом мире, если рядом крутится мужчина. С другой стороны, Джим был приятным компаньоном, а мимо хорошей компании пройти сложно. Так что она поехала вниз по дороге, полная решимости сделать все, что в ее силах, так, как она и обещала Джиму.

Они ехали в Лондон, и миля за милей, глядя на простирающуюся вдалеке линию горизонта, Ларита чувствовала себя все расслабленней, пока они наконец не достигнули города. От этих открытых пространств в английской глубинке она испытывала странную клаустрофобию, а сейчас, окруженная зданиями, она наконец ощутила себя свободной. Джим тоже заметно расслабился, когда они въехали в Лондон.

В Лондоне они остановились в отеле, в двух комнатах через коридор друг от друга, очень приличных. Первую ночь они провели раздельно. Во вторую ночь Ларита постучалась к Джиму, просто поговорить, насладиться его компанией и, возможно, составить планы на будущее, какими бы они ни были. Но когда он взглянул на нее глазами, полными одновременно тоски и озорства, она поняла, что хочет, чтобы это было большим, чем просто дружба.

Она поцеловала его, медленно, сладко и глубоко, так, как его никто не целовал со времен Первой Мировой. Он страстно ответил на поцелуй, как мучимый жаждой, который уже забыл, какова вода на вкус. Они вместе упали на кровать, так легко и естественно, как если бы танцевали танго, только сейчас вела она, вела туда, где хотела его, и ее тело вдохновляло его. До того, как мисс Уитакер забрала его домой, он в своих путешествиях успел выучить кое-какие приемы. Уставшие и удовлетворенные, они клубком уснули вместе на кровати. Перед тем как уснуть, Ларита поняла для себя о Джиме кое-что: он мог оставаться с ней так долго, как хотел, и если он пойдет за ней, то она позволит ему быть рядом.

На следующее утро Ларита спросила:

— Итак, чем же мы займемся?

— Всем, чем захотим.

***

 

Из Лондона они направились в Париж. Они почти все время говорили на французском, даже друг с другом, курили сигареты и изучали улицы Парижа. Смена языка каким-то образом заставила Джима открыться, и он рассказал Ларите о своем прошлом. О Войне, о людях, которых потерял. Он рассказывал об «открытии себя заново» в послевоенной Европе, о том, как не мог заставить себя вернуться домой после всего того, что видел, о прекрасной архитектуре и о гнилых опиумных притонах. Ларита понимала, что когда-то он действительно любил мисс Уитакер, но то было до Войны, когда они были молоды и мир был полон возможностей. Война украла у них все.

Ларита рассказала ему о своем прошлом. О свадьбе, о суде. Об автомобильных гонках и о том, как встретила Джона. У них не было секретов друг от друга. Они оба уже достаточное время пытались быть такими, какими их хотели видеть другие, так что сейчас они просто были самими собой.

Они занимались любовью в комнате отеля, изучая тела друг друга. Это было то сладко и нежно, то спешно и торопливо, то грубо и дико. Они ничего не скрывали. Они давали и брали все, что им хотелось. Она привязывала его к кровати и исследовала белую поверхность его тела, дразня до тех пор, пока он не начинал просить. Он держал ее за запястья, пока доводил ее до высшего наслаждения языком. Они делали такое, от чего Вероника упала бы в обморок при одной мысли. 

Они переехали из отеля в квартиру. Они повесили Фербера перед Пикассо на мантии на стене, и расставили другие свои вещи.

Оба их развода завершились, и вскоре пришла весть о том, что Джон женился на Саре. А Вероника и девочки, как обычно, ничего не написали.

Ларита надеялась, что у Джона и Сары все сложится хорошо и они будут счастливы. Она любила Джона, по-своему, но понимала, что он принадлежит тому миру, а она — нет. Как и Джим. Чем дольше они были вместе вдали от всего этого, тем более расслабленным он становился, более открытым, более счастливым. Хоть он все еще оставался колючим, ироничным и остроумным, все еще умел делать колкие замечания, но это уже не выглядело так, как будто он спрятался, чтобы защитить себя, в норе из своих слов. Первый брак забрал молодость у Лариты, Война — у Джима, и вместе они были снова молоды, несмотря ни на что, даже на то, что их невинность уже не вернуть.

***

 

Однажды им станет скучно на одном месте, и они поедут путешествовать, узнают юг Франции, Монако, Италию. Они будут гулять по руинам и музеям, пить слишком много вина, слишком быстро ездить на машине. Ларита будет участвовать в гонках, и в газетах будут ее фотографии. Джим будет смотреть на нее и удивляться тому, что его сын когда-то пытался укротить эту женщину и заставить жить в английской деревенской глубинке.

***

 

Когда ситуация в Германии стала тревожащей, они вернулись в Америку. Проведя неделю в Нью-Йорке, Ларита увезла Джима к себе домой, в Детройт. Они открыли мастерскую, где ремонтировали автомобили и мотоциклы, пачкая руки и возвращая форму искорёженным деталям так же, как они сумели выправить свои жизни.


End file.
